In the other Ninja
by melody-berry2
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and Sasuke switch bodies?Sasuke falls in love! Naruto is ,well, Naruto. R&R please! Just give me time. Most likely to update on weekdays as long as you reveiew.
1. Kakashi's not in the loop

Dude, if I owned Naruto the world would be in a better place.

Summary (Full, I guess): What would happen if Naruto and Sasuke switched bodies? Sasuke goes insane and falls in love! Naruto, well, is Naruto. If you like short chapters then read this.

Seriously it's my second cuz my first I wrote in a journal and I hate it. Please R&R. I command you!

Key: "bla blab bla" talking

'Thinking'

'**Inner self'**

I.S.B. means in Sasuke's body

I.N.B means in Naruto's body

OK, OK first chapter (A/N: YAE! I don't have good grammar and can't spell!)

Kakashi is out of the loop

"Hey Sasuke while we wait for Kakashi Let's warm up!" Naruto yelled taking out one of his kuni.

"Sure" he replied getting in offensive position.

"Yae" said Sakura sarcastically and she just sat down. (A/N: Sorry if you're a Sakura fan but she never does ANYTHING!) She just watched Naruto and Sasuke spar. Punches, kicks, and kuni were thrown most dogged.

"BANG!" A large puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere.

(A bit later)

"I'm bushed, pervert still isn't here, see you later" Naruto said walking away.

"Me too." Sasuke said walking in the opposite direction. Sakura just stood there on the bridge watching Sasuke walk home.

"Take a picture, Sakura"

'I have a strange felling. Something… is going to happen' she thought. She too walked home.

Kakashi didn't even show today. Finally he showed.

"Aww man! Not again!" he said.

(Next morning)

Yawn "Owww, what hit me… … …! Must be something I ate! I'm in Sasuke's house." Naruto jumped out of the bed (That's Sasuke's) then he walked into the bathroom. (That is Sasuke's) He looked at himself in the mirror. (That was Sasuke's)

"WHAT THE HELL! … … … … … hey I kind of look … good!" Naruto (I.S.B)

Meanwhile…

"WTF! I HAVE BLONDE HAIR!" said Sasuke (I.N.B)

(Late morning)

Naruto (I.S.B.) walked to the bridge. So, was Sasuke (I.N.B?)

"Naruto you have to tell them. If I do they'll think I'm crazy" Sasuke (I.N.B.) said.

"Whatever" Naruto (I.S.B) said looking at himself, or rather Sasuke, in the mirror and messing with his hair.

"Stop it!" Sasuke (I.N.B) said trying to take the mirror away.

"No, it's mine!" They both noticed Sakura was coming.

"Well, tell her" Sasuke whispered. Naruto just kept looking at himself.

'Fine you ass hole.'

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Sasuke went over to give her a hug. 'If Naruto isn't going to say something then he would act like him until Sakura figures it out. She's a smart girl right? It won't be long.' He thought to himself.

In an instant he hugged her he felt the strangest sensation.

"Naruto, get off!" Sakura yelled and pushed him off.

'**Well, well, well. Didn't that feel good?' **somebody in Sasuke's mind said.

'Who the… who are you?'

'**It's been a long time and you've finally fell in love. Hehe let me introduce myself or your Inner Self.'**

'Hey, I'm not in love. Now shut up Kakashi's coming.'

'**Never!'**

Sasuke (I.N.B) took out a tomato in a little plastic bag. He ate it as if it was an apple.

Sakura went over to stand by Naruto who she thought was Sasuke.

"Hey g-" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence. Naruto was eating a tomato and Sakura was sitting by Sasuke.


	2. Poor Sakura

A/N: Its real soon, but I had to update. Thanks Diana-san, my first review:-D I was sad and I got so happy! Thank you! Thank you! My little sister was just playing Toontown

(I have one on there too and… wait lets not get into that) I kept saying "Get off! It's my turn!" I hate my sister to death and she is just pure evil! Well here's my second so there.

Second chapter: T.V. camera's and… oh my god! Nooo!

"O.K. then… Team seven, the old forgotten show, Survivor, is requesting that we go on because the ratings are very low. Our show beats it and they thought it would help them if we, or rather you three, go on the show for a week." Said Kakashi reading his beloved Come-Come Paradise.

(About 45 minutes later)

"Well, I'll see you in a week!" said Kakashi. He hopped on a helicopter and exited the island.

"I got to go! Catch you later!" yelled Naruto (I.S.B.) He was still carrying that mirror and stole a bottle of Sakura's shampoo. It's time to play that wonderful game: What are the Naruto characters doing at this moment game! Our first contestant… Sasuke Uchiha!

'**Ohh no, he's going to shampoo my perfect hair!'** whined Inner Sasuke. Inner Sasuke looked over at Sakura **"Hehehe…"** Inner Sasuke wiped the slobber from his mouth.

And our next constant… Naruto!

"Wow! What an amazing waterfall! said Naruto (I.S.B) He started to undress himself(It's Sasuke's body. Sorry if that sounds wrong) until he noticed something

There are cameras's everywhere. Sasuke would kill him. It's most likely that Sasuke fan girls are watching.

He wouldn't get undressed to see… I'm not going that far.

He was being watched not by the people that sit on their cozy couches, but somebody was hiding in the bushes.

Slowly Naruto (I.S.B.) took off a sock. Billions of crazy squirrels came out attacking the sock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMBODY HELP MEEE!" Naruto (I.S.B.) ran with the squirrels on his tail. Then some talking burritos joined in the fun. Naruto made it to the half built camp. Seeing the fire the squirrels and burritos retreated. Camp was destroyed.

And now our final contestant… Kakashi!

Kakashi sat on a couch eating popcorn.

"Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you! Bringing your pet burritos to camp."

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Well… now that were done rebuilding lets get some rest!" said Sakura. 'Naruto's acting… strange but he has always been but Sasuke on the other hand…' The three set their beds in the so called camp. "Hey… Sasuke I got to go to the bathroom." Said Naruto (I.S.B.) doing the potty dance.

"I don't care. Go find a bush." Sakura was sitting on the edge of a stream. The other thing she sat by was a… BUSH! Zip "Ahh…"

"EKKK!" Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs. Lucky for her, none of the substance got on her. Sasuke quickly ran to see what happed.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he said to Naruto.

"**Dude this guy is an idiot"** Inner Sasuke said.

(Later they are talking in there sleep)

"Hnn"

"Plese more ramen., Ramen Lady"

"Take that Ino you fat pig"

"Come –Come Paradise…"(He isn't at the island)

(one week later)

"He wont get in!"

"Well help more! Push way harder!"(A/N: Heheheh)

"OWW" Finally Naruto was in the helicopter.

(Later)

"O.K. team seven. That was good. You have the rest of the day off."

A/N: Flames are welcome cuz I Know it was really terrible.


	3. I dont know what to title it

A/N: My last chapter was just an idea I had… one of my comments were that they liked the first but didn't get the second. A good reason they didn't is because it was an inside joke with my friends.(And I made a lot of mess ups) I do that a lot in this fan-fiction and I also put other stuff you may be able to recognize. It's so early in the morning I could fall asleep… ZZZZZZZ…. evil squirrels! This chapter goes very fast. Once you get to the Sakura part then you'll understand.

I don't know what to title it.

And now it's time again to play… what are the Naruto characters doing at this moment! Here again is Sasuke!

"La la la la, la la la. Sasuke's world" sang Sasuke as he trotted home. WHAM! Sasuke got hit by a cash register. "Owww…"

Naruto!

"Hmp… I'm so board" said Naruto sitting in the quiet house. Sadly, it's just like his. Naruto got off of the couch and walked into Sasuke's room.

"Time to destroy!" Naruto looked at all of Sasuke's belongings. First his dresser witch didn't turn out very fun when he pulled out a pair of boxers decorated with Hello Kitty.

"That just isn't right" Naruto went to jump on the bed (A/N: I would.) The pillow fell of the bed. A picture of Sasuke's mom, dad, (I know the names but I can't remember them.) Itachi and Sasuke.

"…" Naruto continued to destroy the rest of the room.

Kakashi!

"Come on, please, open!" he said banging on the doors of the new Come-Come book Plaza. The grand opining wouldn't be until next week.

Sakura!

"**Get over him. He's an anti-social idiot!"** Inner Sakura said.

'He has been acting like… naa.' Sakura walked through a park. She saw Sasuke(I.N.B.) training. She just stood there watching. She noticed something.

'Naruto's stance is different then Sasuke's… Naruto is using Sasuke's stance. And Naruto has… sharingan? My idea might be correct. Sakura ran up to him.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Hmm… I've got to go. Sorry."

"That's perfectly understandable."

"**Stupid ass, you don't notice a thing do you. Why didn't you ask her to train w-"**

'Shut up.'

A/N: I'm very sorry if you don't get it. Tell me what you hate. Do not go easy. I can take it.


	4. Sasuke's life speeds up

A/N: Hello! How are you! Enough of the small talk what I was going to discuss was uhh… hold on I'm thinking… oh! About my fan-fiction history. It's actually first written in a journal then I fix it up and put it on the internet. I finally gathered enough courage to.

Thanks to: Saskura-chan, authoress of: My Sensei's a Pervert, my best friends' codenames: Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

As I type I have my dog (Taco) in my lap, I eat popcorn and pizza rolls, my sister is burning even more popcorn, and the movie Kangaroo Jack is on. (I don't know why I said that)

O.K. Chapter 4(I think): Sasuke's life speeds up

"Zzz…zzzz…zzzzz… … …"

"Sasuke!" said a whole lot of voices.

"Hmn?"(Sasuke I.N.B. woke)

"Happy B-Day Sasuke!" said Kakashi, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and some other guy he didn't know in unison. Sasuke looked at the rest of his surroundings. He was in some strange theme park. His cake said "Happy B-Day Antisocial Idiot!"

'I bet the only one who Sakura told was that loud mouth, Ino.'

Sasuke walked home not even seeing what was right in front of him.

"AHHH!" He fell in a hole. I'm only kidding but he wasn't paying attention.

"Sasuke…?" said Sakura walking beside him. Her rich voice knocked him out of his slight slumber.

"Hn?" he said.

"Nothing, just wondering if you haven't left this planet." She playfully pushed him. (This is when you go awwwwwwww, how cute!)

"Sasuke-teme! Get up!" said an obnoxious voice.

"I don't want Natto!"(Sasuke's least favorite food)

"Get up! Kakashi needs us!" Sasuke grunted and slumped to the bathroom.

(At Kakashi's)

"Bla what you know, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla." As soon as they got there Naruto was hungry and was in the kitchen watching the ramen in the microwave turn. (That is so fun)

Sasuke was busy battling cupid.

"I'll give you somewhere you can shove your damn arrows!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. Course its one of the situations where Sasuke was the only one who saw cupid.

"AHHH! I'm hit! I'm bleeding! I'm goanna die! I'm goanna die!"

'He's cuckoo for coco puffs' Kakashi thought. Sasuke limped to the window.

"Hello squirrel aren't you cute."

"EPP!" The squirrel ran up the tree for safety. Too late! Sasuke beat him there. No more Mr. Nice squirrel. Squirrel went all kung-fu on Sasuke. Sasuke fell out of the tree eye twitching.

"Sasuke?" said a voice running towards him.

A/N: Cliffy! But if you can't figure out who it is you're an idiot. I'm finished with my pizza rolls and I ate too much and now my tummy hurts. Well tell me if you hated it. The button HERE! I've had at least 770 hits, but nobody will review! What's the point of adding me to alerts or favorites if you don't review!

Return to Top


	5. Sasuke's life speeds up part II

A/N: Howdy everybody! Yesterday I was on youtube all day trying to find this one sad video (If you want to see it go on my profile and click on the last shortcut thing. Have tissues ready, maybe two boxes because I ran out.)

Dedicated to: amylovestakyua. If that is you reading now… HI! I hope you continue reading my fanfiction! If you're not you better review or… or… I don't know. And my sister. If it wasn't for her being born I would had never liked anime. (Long story)

TA-DA! Chapter whatever I'm on: Sasuke's life speeds up part II

"Sasuke? Are you OK?" said Sakura running up to him. Sasuke had a huge acorn shaped bruise on his neck. He sat up.

"Come on, lets get you to the hospital."

(Later)

"Come on Kakashi cant you go any faster? Seven miles per hour isn't getting us anywhere!" Naruto said in the passenger's seat. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the back.

'I wonder… maybe the only reason I like Sakura is because I'm Naruto?' Sasuke thought to himself.

'**You finally admit it, but that wasn't quite right.' Inner **Sasuke said watching mental TV.** 'Sheesh, they sell logs dressed up like people. Come on James Bond Log wouldn't get anyone to.' **

Sasuke continued to ask himself stupid questions like the one you had just read. It was driving him crazy. The more he thought about it the more he realized and stared to think harder about what he will do about all this. Sasuke jumped out the window (car window).

Nearby, a peaceful old man was riding those scooters that you find in markets and stuff so old people don't have to stand up. Sasuke pushed the guy off the scooter and drove off laughing evilly while he goes top speed on the scooter (Top speed: 1 mile per hour) Sakura sweat dropped.

'**Dude, he is coocko for coco puffs'** said inner Sakura.(A/N: I like that cereal.)

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto ( I.S.B.) said.

"Hi guys! Come in." Sakura warmly said at her door. Sasuke and Naruto stepped inside to see Kakashi on his lab top. It seems he is on some website where Come-Come Paradise fans can talk and other stuff.

Some guy, lets call him "bob", suggested that they go on (A/N: Trouble)

"That sounds cool" said Kakashi. (minutes later)

"EVIL COMPUTER!" The tree said in unison.(not Kakashi) Sasuke through the computer.

"Oh no! My baby! Its ok mommy is here. There , there don't cry." Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had their "That's scary" faces on.

A/N: End of very short chapter that made no sense. Flames welcome, Questions welcome, any thing as long as you review. About to hit 1,000 hits on this and none of you are reviewing! What else do I have to do? I know there are better authors and authoresses that are better than me but I can assure you the next chapter is very good.


	6. Back to his old self

A/N: I know you hate my work… you don't have to lie, but this chapter will be different… that I can assure you. Longer, better, trust me….! I VOW THE REST OF MY CHAPTERS WILL MAKE SENCE!

Chapter 6: Back to his old self

"I hate Sasuke's life it stinks! Although, I am getting more attention…." Naruto was running from Sasuke's fan girls. On the other side was, Sasuke, enjoying the peace and quiet. He saw the small speck of blonde coming over the hill with tremendous speed. Naruto focused on other things and didn't notice Sasuke until they bashed heads. A few seconds passed and they were knocked out.

"Owww… Hey! I'm me again!" Naruto said getting up slowly.

"Look! Sasuke's there!"

"Shit!" Sasuke was off like a herd of turtles.

"Sakura look! It's me back in… uhh… me!" said Naruto walking towards the Ichiraku ramen bar. It was around 5 and Sasuke and Kakashi weren't their yet.

5:30

Naruto has gotten hungry and ordered his ramen. Sasuke had arrived the tree just sat there waiting for Kakashi.

6:45

Kakashi arrived. Naruto on 18th bowl of ramen. Sasuke didn't look all that well. He was pissed like he normally is, but didn't eat. Like normal, ask him a question hell say "Hn" or "whatever."

(Later at night)

Full moon. Sleeping Sakura. Phone rings. Not any more.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! It's Naruto! Sasuke is… is leaving!"

"Oh no, I'll do something about something about it. Bye."

(Later)

Sakura walked out in front of Sasuke. He had a large backpack on.

"What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?"

"In order to leave this village you must take this road." Sasuke walked around Sakura

"Go home"

"Why? Why won't you say any thing to me? Why do you shut every one out? Why won't you tell me any thing-"

"Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."

"You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun. Do you remember… when we became genin? The day the three man-man teams were decided and we were alone at this very spot? You were angry at me weren't you?"

(Flash back)

"See, he doesn't have any parents. Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is so unruly."

"Loneliness… you can't compare it to how you fell after you get scolded by your parents."

"What's the matter?"

"You are annoying."

(End of flashback)

"I don't remember."

"Of course. That was a long time ago."

"But it started that day. You and I, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…the four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and terrible, but… even so… It was fun! I know about what happened to your clan… but, with revenge alone, you will not make anyone happy. No one… neither you… nor me."

"I know that. I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together… It's true that I have thought that as one possible path. But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. It's why I go on living. I can't be like you or Naruto."

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I under stand how well it hurts! I have family… and friends, but if you leave, for me… to me, it's the same thing as being alone!"

"From this point on, new paths will start."

"I… love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it… I will make sure that you will not forget it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's… why I'm begging you please stay! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why… please stay here, with me… If that is not possible, then please take me with you…"

"After all this time, you're still annoying."

'I liked it better when he was Naruto…' Sakura thought to herself. (Sasuke walks off)

"Don't go! If you go, I will scream loud and… (Sasuke transports behind her)

"Sakura… thank you." Sasuke knocks her out, leaving her on the cold hard bench.

A/N: That was when the whole story turns and where it ties in. Don't know what you're thinking so tell it to me in a review. Soon it will make sense. Please tell me what you thought. Go me! That chapter was so good! Believe it! So, I say see you and I promise I will update as soon as I can. (Like on Monday)


	7. Saske is an idiot

A/N: Wow you guys are really nice. 5 reviews. Thanks a lot. So I said I was going to delete it. But I realized that I'm lazy ass. Sorry, I got in trouble on the weekend and I couldn't sneak on the computer cuz my loving mom, unplugged all the plugs. Grr… well here it is….

Chapter 7: Sasuke is an idiot.

Sakura woke with blaring sun in her eyes. Slowly, she stood up and something fell from her lap. She picked it up while shading her sea foam green eyes with her hand from the bright sun. It was the picture that had Itachi, Sasuke, and Fugaku, and Mikoto. (Same picture that Naruto discovered had fallen out of Sasuke's bed.)

Sasuke, 17 yrs old, (A/N:slobbers) walks too casually to the village gates. The large doors opened to show Tsunade standing there with some sake in her right hand. Sasuke grunted, knowing that he would have some type of punishment. No missions for a year. A curious blonde walked nearby spotting the Uchiha.

"Great…" Naruto turned around and walked to Sakura's.

"Sakura-chan, the antisocial idiot who doesn't notice a good thing when it bites him in the ass, is back."

"Why the hell should I care."

"Well, I just thought that you might wanna be alerted." Out side the window was a cat listining to every word. The cat evilly grinned and turned into a girl.

Minutes later…

"How was Orochimaru teme?"

"Hn" Sasuke started to remember…. (Flashback)

Orochimaru: Hold still Sasuke…

Sasuke:Ugh It's sticky and smells like Sakura.

Orochimaru: Trust me; this is absolutely vital to your ambitions.

Sasuke: What the hell does wearing body glitter have to do with killing Itachi? And must it be pink? (End)

Sasuke shuddered.

'**You know, Sasuke, I don't wanna be the annoying one or the one to point out the obvious, buuuutttt…. Sakura has nice legs.'**

'You are the annoying one'

"I'm hungry. See you later Sakura-chan. See you later bastard." Naruto headed to the Ichiraku noodle bar. Sasuke spotted a picture on a end table.

'So, she kept it…'

'**Of course she kept it. She's crazy about you. I et she'd like me better though.'**

'Don't even try it.'

"I'm goanna get going then."

"Ya… sure" Sasuke walked out of the two story condo.

Sasuke sat at the ramen bar with Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto and Kakashi had their eyes on a portable TV. Actually they were childishly fighting over what to watch.

"We're watching the food channel!"

"No, the book channel!"

"Shut up_."_

"Let go Kakashi!"

"Never!"

"Shut _up."_

"Kakashi, you have been watching for two hours! It's my turn!"

"So what!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE FIGTING OVER THE MOST STUPID THINGS!" Hinata walked by, catching Naruto's attention. He let go of the small TV.

"H-Hi, Hinata-chan." said Naruto happily.

"H-hey."

'**Awe… look how happy Naruto is. Have you ever seen a cuter couple?' **

Hinata was out with Pakkun (A/N: One of Kakashi's talking ninja dogs)

"Are you ready to order?" said Ramen Lady.

"Ya… I want BBQ pork ramen." said Naruto

"Miso ramen" said Sasuke.

"Me too" Kakashi added.

"Nothing for me. Do you want anything Pakkun?"

"No. I'm on a diet"

"Ok"

Somewhere in a bush near by… a cat is recording every word.

A/N: I was thinking about it maybe I will make another fanfiction.

Summary: Sasuke moves into a new apartment and Sakura is the ghost there, but is she really a ghost? Is there a chance she is still alive?

Well what do you think? Tell me in a review. Toon in to see who these strange stalking cats are up to!


End file.
